dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexa PenaVega
| died= | hometown= Miami, Florida | knownfor= Film & television actress | season= Dancing with the Stars 21 | partner= Mark Ballas | place= 6 | highestscore= 30 (Contemporary & Charleston) | lowestscore= 21 (Foxtrot) | averagescore= 25.8 }} Alexa Ellesse PenaVega (born: Alexa Ellesse Vega) is one of the celebrities from Season 21 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Alexa PenaVega has been acting since the age of four when she landed the role of Burt Reynolds' daughter in the acclaimed television series, Evening Shade. She became known worldwide in 2001 with her role as Carmen Cortez in Spy Kids, including the most recent installment, Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World, alongside Jessica Alba, Jeremy Piven and Antonio Banderas. She narrated the Mary Kay documentary series, Mary Kay Inspiring Stories, which raises awareness and works to eliminate domestic violence, and most recently starred as Gaby Rodriguez in the Lifetime movie, The Pregnancy Project. She was most recently seen in Robert Rodriquez' highly anticipated action sequel Machete Kills as the sexy but deadly assassin, Kill Joy, and also starring opposite Abigail Breslin in the dark thriller Wicked Blood which was released early March. This year, Alexa was seen guest starring on CW's hit action TV series, The Tomorrow People, opposite Robbie Amell in a multi-episode character arc as Hillary; Robbie’s character’s opponent and love interest, and also on the ABC hit drama series Nashville, opposite Connie Britton and Hayden Panettiere. Alexa also starred in From Prada to Nada alongside Camilla Belle and Wilmer Valderrama, for which she won a 2011 Alma Award for Favorite Film Actress in a Comedy, a 2011 MTV Movie Award for Favorite Latino Actor, and she also received a 2011 Imagen Award nomination. From Prada to Nada is a Latina spin on Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility, where two spoiled sisters who have been left penniless after their father's sudden death are forced to move in with their estranged aunt in East Los Angeles. PenaVega made her Broadway debut in 2007 when she played Penny Pingleton in the Tony Award-winning Broadway version of Hairspray. She was last seen in the rock musical movie Repo! The Genetic Opera. Alexa has appeared in the films Twister, as the young Helen Hunt, Little Giants, Nine Months, Ghosts of Mississippi, Deep End of the Ocean, Sleepover, State's Evidence, Walkout, and Remember the Daze. Her television credits include Ladies Man, opposite Alfred Molina, ER, Chicago Hope, and as the lead in the Lifetime feature, Odd Girl Out and ABC's Ruby & the Rockits. Vega currently resides in Los Angeles. Dancing with the Stars 21 She was partnered with Mark Ballas. They placed 6th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Alfonso Ribeiro. 2 This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, PenaVega performed with Derek Hough instead of Ballas. Ballas performed with Paula Deen. 3 Score given by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy. 4 Score given by guest judge Olivia Newton-John. Trivia * She and her husband Carlos PenaVega will be the first married couple to be on the show. ** When they got married, they blended their last names and formed PenaVega. * The couple are devout Christians. * She and husband Carlos announced 16 June 2016 that their were expecting their first child. ** They announced 22 August 2016 that they were having a boy and naming him Ocean King PenaVega. ** Their son was born 7 December 2016. * They announced 17 January 2019 that they were expecting their second child. ** They announced 27 March 2019 that they were expecting another boy and that they are naming him Kingston James PenaVega. ** Their second son was born 2 July 2019. Gallery Alexa-Mark-Promo21.jpg Alexa and Mark S21 1.jpg Alexa and Mark S21 2.jpg Alexa_PenaVega_21.jpg Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Actors Category:Season 21 contestants